


Obliviousness

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a himbo, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Out of Character, Sparring, also, also maybe on that, crackish, he doesn't UNDERSTAND, he's trying his best!!, idk man, idk what really counts something as crack, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Anakin is really dumb and can't see what's in front of him. Aka the many times Anakin should have realized the true nature of Obi-Wan and Commander Cody's relationship, and the one time he finally did
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 23
Kudos: 662





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> the discord server wanted it so here it is. Himbo, idiot, oblivious, Anakin. Force save him.

“Here you go, General,” Cody grinned, one hand behind his back and the other unclipping Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his belt and holding it out to the man.

Huh, odd. He was holding Anakin’s former master’s lightsaber. That… was new to Anakin. How often had he heard Obi-Wan rant on and on about how ‘your lightsaber is your life’? So why did his commander have it?

“Thank you, my dear commander,” Obi-Wan said, accepting the lightsaber. He clipped it to his own belt before flashing Cody a smile.

“Master?” 

Anakin surprised himself as much as everyone around him when he spoke. He blinked, everyone’s heads turning to him. 

“Uh… why does Cody have your lightsaber?” 

The two gave each other looks Anakin couldn’t decipher, and the surrounding clones started whispering to each other. Even Ashoka was laughing at him. 

Why? That was a fair question! Every Jedi knew to be careful with their ‘sabers. Hells, Anakin lost count of how many times other Jedi had scolded him about it. The only time he had willingly given it to someone was Padme. So why couldn’t he ask why the commander had Obi-Wan’s. 

Speaking of his master, the ginger let out a tired sigh, “Goodbye, Anakin. I have some forms to attend to.” 

That made Ahsoka start laughing even harder, Rex joining in. Anakin most certainly did not pout! But he crossed his arms and glared at the two. Honestly, it was only a question! He wanted to know! There was no reason his two friends should laugh at him for something as simple as asking a question. 

\---

Inside the mess hall, the stinging aroma of spices overpowered the usual bland scent of the rations. 

The 501st didn’t have anything this good.

When Anakin mentioned it to one of the 212th, Longshot if he remembered correctly, the clone just gave him an odd look. 

“The General is cooking. He likes to cook down here because his quarters don’t have a big enough oven.” 

Obi-Wan? Cooking? The only times Anakin remembered his master cooking was when he was still a Padawan, and sick. Obi-Wan always made a spicy soup, a recipe learned from Mandalore, to help clear out Anakin’s sinuses. 

“Oh, so… Obi-Wan cooks for you all?” Anakin asked, trying to keep the twinge of- well. He wasn’t sure what the emotion was, but he missed when Obi-Wan would cook for him. “He has enough ingredients to do so?” 

Longshot’s face twisted into a weird expression, “No, sir, he’s making something for Commander Cody.” 

“Is Cody alright? Obi-Wan usually only cooks when people are sick? I thought you all had enhanced uh… immune systems, right? Aren’t you guys supposed to not get sick?” 

For the second time this month, he got laughed at right to his face for a question. The clone next to Longshot jabbed his elbow into his stomach, hissing something in Mando’a. Anakin wasn’t sure what it meant, but it sounded like a warning.

“Sorry, General,” Longshot said, his laughter dying out, “Uh. No, Commander Cody is alright.” 

He had this gleeful look still on his face. That, combined with the comment, only perplexed Anakin further.

\---

“Hey Obi-Wan, I was wondering if-” 

Anakin stopped dead in the doorway when he saw the sight before him. Commander Cody was sitting on the couch in what they had dubbed the ‘common room’ of the Negotiator, with Obi-Wan’s head in his lap. The Jedi Master’s eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Cody was busy reading something on a datapad while his hand (without a glove!) was idly shifting through Obi-Wan’s copper strands. 

Cody didn’t even look up as Anakin padded into the room. 

“Huh, he must really be tired,” Anakin observed, peering down at the two. 

Finally, Cody looked up at him. A bewildered look disrupted his usually frowning features. Distantly, Anakin wondered if he had ever seen this man smile. Then he thought back to that moment long ago now, when he had in fact smiled, handing Obi-Wan his lightsaber. 

“He looks comfortable.” 

“That’s because he is, Skywalker,” came Cody’s gruff response. The commander raised an eyebrow, “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Anakin sat back, crossing his arms and shaking his head, “No. I wanted to see if Obi-Wan could help me with something. But- if he’s really this tired, I think it’s more important for him to get some sleep. Thanks for making sure he is!” 

Cody’s face twisted into a mix of confusion, ridicule, exasperation, and acceptance. He gave Anakin a once over before turning back to the datapad. 

Taking that as a clear dismissal, and with no other reason to be in there, Anakin nodded once, shifted awkwardly, and quickly left the room. Odd. Obi-Wan wasn’t usually so touchy. He must really be tired. 

\---

“You know, I’m glad Obi-Wan has a close friend during this war,” Anakin said out loud one day, when he was just… lazing on the couch with Padme.

Above him, Padme hummed, shifting to stroke through his hair, “Who would that be?” 

“His commander. They’re really close. I saw them going over reports together! With a basket of food with them! Obi-Wan looked relaxed. It’s about time he’s got a friend he can talk to.” 

There was that look again, the one everyone kept giving him when he talked about Cody and Obi-Wan. It was frustrating him! He didn’t understand why everyone kept giving him that look like he was dumb! He wasn’t dumb! Anakin knew full well what was going on! Obi-Wan needed a confidante in the middle of this war, and who better than his clone commander? Honestly, he was just happy for his former master. Obi-Wan always distanced himself from help, and it was something that made Anakin worry. Not that he’d admit it to the ginger, after all they… rarely talked about that type of stuff. 

“Anakin, you are the most oblivious man I’ve met, and I love you for it,” Padme finally responded, chuckling. 

Letting out a huff, he turned to face away from her, “That’s not fair, I don’t know what you mean by that!” 

Another laugh, and the thought melted away as she pulled him up to kiss him. 

\---

Sparing with the clones was an experience. They were fast, strong and agile. Not to mention, they were spontaneous enough that trying to listen to the Force for their movements was tricky at times. 

On the training deck, Anakin sparred with Rex while Cody and Obi-Wan sparred in the corner. They had been going at it for a while, Cody had even lost his shirt somewhere along the way. Despite Anakin and Rex having already gone through a few matches (Anakin winning each one… just barely…), Cody and Obi-Wan were still on their first. Neither of them had gained much ground on the other. 

Anakin had tired himself out and retreated to the edges to watch the match. 

Obi-Wan aimed a hit towards Cody’s shoulder, but Cody had moved at the last moment, reaching up and blocking the hand with his own hold. Grinning, the commander used the leverage to toss Obi-Wan over his shoulder and onto the mat. Just before the commander could turn, Obi-Wan swiped out with his legs, already moving to pin Cody down as he crashed to the ground. It didn’t end there, as Cody pushed up, twisting them so he was the one now pinning Obi-Wan down. Both were panting, breathing heavily as they sat there just staring at each other. 

Then suddenly, Obi-Wan surged forward, his mouth crashing with Cody’s. 

Rex coughed to the side, “General, uh… sir, I think we should leave.” 

Anakin only shrugged, “Okay.” 

Weird tactic to use… but it seemed to distract Cody. Obi-Wan used the moment to push Cody back down, a wild glint in his eyes. 

A yelp startled him from his left, and a very red Rex suddenly pulled him from the room. 

“Hey! Rex! I wanted to see who wins!” 

“You can ask them later, sir, I think there're reports to do and…” 

Rex’s hold didn’t let up as he dragged Anakin all the way across the ship.

\---

Anakin strode down the hallway cheerfully, Ahsoka by his side. They had finally got some leave, and Anakin was hoping to drag Obi-Wan to Dex’s with them. Other than during holo meetings, he hadn’t seen much of his former master since that sparring session a while back. He missed Obi-Wan.

He walked up to the door of Obi-Wan’s quarters in the temple, raising his flesh hand to knock. There was some mumbling before the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Cody. 

“What do you want?” 

The commander glared at him, groggy and bleary-eyed. Well, that was certainly a rude greeting. Ahsoka giggled behind her hand, but shut up when Cody’s stern expression turned to her. 

Anakin frowned, “I want to talk to Obi-Wan.” 

“He’s sleeping.” 

Huh, good. It was early, and, usually, Obi-Wan was awake at this point. Anakin had long ago given up on trying to get Obi-Wan to sleep… not because he himself was a disaster who barely slept, but because Obi-Wan was stubborn. 

So he grinned, patting Cody on the shoulder. The commander stared down at it before blinking slowly up at Anakin, an unimpressed look on the clone’s face. Ahsoka was grinning, beaming wide amused by the whole thing. 

“Thanks for being a good friend to him,” he said, already turning around to go down the hall. Oh well, looks like it would be just him and Snips.

The door shut with a hiss, and almost immediately Ahsoka burst out into loud laughter. 

“Master-” she hiccuped out in between snickers, “‘Friend’?” 

“Well, yeah!” He looked at Ashoka, once again bewildered by everyone’s reaction to him. “He’s making sure Obi-Wan gets sleep.” 

Ahsoka’s loud bark of laughter echoed in the hall. 

\---

Obi-Wan was wearing armor again. That in itself was odd, but the most interesting part was the fact that the two gauntlets he wore didn’t match. Obi-Wan was usually the kind to be careful about things like that. So they had done on purpose. Even stranger was that both Commander Cody’s gauntlets matched Obi-Wan’s. 

Each wore one half of two pairs. On Obi-Wan’s right, and Cody’s left, was the usual scuffled gauntlet with the symbol of the Jedi Order painted on it. On their other arms sat the other, a stripe of 212th gold painted right down the middle. Both were littered from mud due to the long campaign they were on, but you could still clearly see the paint.

Honestly, it was cool. It showed unity, how they were together even apart. 

Anakin turned to Rex, who was taking a sip out of his canteen. 

“We should get matching armor like that,” Anakin stated bluntly, smiling.

Suddenly Rex choked on his water, eyes going wide as he hiccuped for breath. “I’m sorry?”

The clones around them were trying hard not to laugh as Rex seemed to realize Anakin was being serious.

“Sir, um, no offense, and I’m flattered, really, but you’re not that attractive.” 

Rex at this point had turned an alarming shade of red before hastily making an escape. 

First off, rude, Padme seemed to think he was attractive and two, what did that have to do with the armor?

\---

“REX.” 

Now, Captain Rex had been tired ever since his brother and Obi-Wan began their relationship. Not because of how open about it they were, or how sickly sweet they could be. No, it was because of how fucking dumb his general was when it came to the two. Skywalker had constantly referred to them as friends. Rex… didn’t even want to think about that moment on the training deck. That was embarrassing enough. 

Anakin skidded into the room, nearly crashing into Rex as he grabbed onto the captain’s shoulders. The Jedi was breathing heavily, a strange and wild look in his eyes as he stared down at Rex.

“Did you know Obi-Wan and Cody are MARRIED?” he shouted, loud enough to make Rex wince. 

Oh, thank force, he finally figured it out. Rex could nearly weep in happiness. 

“Sir, they’ve been married for a year. Everyone knows.” 

“WHAT.” 

The hold on his shoulders was tightening, so Rex carefully dislodged himself to cross his arms. He gave Anakin an amused look. 

Carefully, he asked, “How did you find this out?” 

“Obi-Wan said something about having to go see his husband. I didn’t know he was married, so I asked him who he meant and he stared at me and told me it was Cody,” Anakin admitted quietly. He seemed to shrink into himself as he continued, staring down at his hands in pure confusion. “How did everyone know?” 

“They’re not exactly subtle, General. I think you’re the only one who hasn’t figured it out.” 

He left Anakin there, scrambling to make sense of it. Rex had a bet to pay up on after all. He didn’t have time to help hopeless Jedi Knights.

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr @clonebabes!


End file.
